staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans (cz. 1) 10.00 "Pod jednym dachem" (cz. 1): "Dziadek" - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 10.55 Giełda pracy, giełda szans (cz. 2) 11.10 W drugim planie - reportaż 11.45 Narodziny firmy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła: Zbiór zboża 12:45 Chochlikowe psoty - czyli zmagania z ortografią 13.05 "Swego nie znacie..." - Katalog zabytków: Gostyń 13.15 Wielka historia małych miast: Pułtusk 13.45 "... Do kraju tego, gdzie kruszynę chleba..." - wspomnienia dzieci syberyjskich 14.15 "Swego nie znacie..." - Katalog zabytków: Leszno (wielkopolskie) 14.25 "Kronikarz" - film dok. 14.45 Telewizyjny Słownik Historii Najnowszej: płk Franciszek Niepokólczycki 15.10 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Ks. Zygmunt Truszyński - Alkazar 15.40 Sensacje XX wieku: Nieznana wojna 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Sami o sobie - magazyn nastolatków 16.45 Kino nastolatków: "Partnerzy" (5) -- serial pod. USA 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18.00 "Bill Cosby show" (33) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.30 Dziesięć minut dla ministra pracy 18.45 Dobranoc - "Opowieści upierzonego węża" 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Studio Sport: Ceremonia otwarcia Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej. Mecz: Szwecja - Francja 22.30 Refleks - program publicystyczny 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 "Dom" (8): "Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki" - serial TP 0.30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Starcom - Kosmiczne Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych" (13-ost.): "Weteran kosmicznych szlaków" - serial prod. USA 8.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Program lokalny 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" (134) - serial prod.USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Gospodarka USA (1) -Dobra publiczne i odpowiedzialność: Jak daleko powinniśmy iść 10.45 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Starcom - Kosmiczne Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych" (13-ost.): "Weteran kosmicznych szlaków" (powt.) 16.15 Studio Sport: Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - magazyn żeglarski 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Meandry architektury: Strzał z łuku (2) -współczesne łuki w architekturze 17.00 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.05 "Kobiety-pisarki" (2): "Anna McCaffrey i Nadine Gordimer" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Dick Turpin" (3) - serial prod.USA 19.00 "Pokolenia" (134) - serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności -wywiad Dwójki 19.30 Młynarski Jazz, czyli recital Katarzyny Żak 20.00 "Z biegiem rzeki" (3) - serial prod. australijskiej 20.55 Miniatury: Warszawski Zamek Królewski - Zamek Rzeczypospolitej 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Studio Teatralne "Dwójki", Bogusław Schaeffer "Kwartet dla czterech aktorów" 23.30 Nowa rzeczywistość artystyczna - program Macieja Dymarskiego o galerii w plenerze i rozmowa z M. Głowińskim 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Battlestar Gallactica — serial s-f 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Doctor Doctor — serial komed. 24.00 Tattingers — serial 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Piłka nożna, europejskie kluby juniorów 10.30 Go — międzynarodowy magazyn sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Snooker 14.00 Barcelona 1992 — magazyn europejski 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 17.30 Tenis, otwarty turniej kobiet w Belgii 18.30 10 pin bowling, zawody we Frankfurcie 19.30 Kolarstwo zawodowe, Puchar Hofbrau 20.30 Formuła 2, Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 21.30 Tengo, czyli tenis i golf — magazyn 22.00 Golf US PGA, zawody w Dublinie w stanie Ohio, USA 23.15 Golf PGA — przegląd tygodnia 23.30 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny w Oregon, USA 1.00 Międzynarodowy halowy mecz piłki nożnej w Genk, Belgia 2.00 Renault Show Jumping, w La Baule, Francja 3.00 Koszykówka NBA — finały na żywo 6.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 15.30 The Pulse with Swatch — magazyn mody 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje m.in. zespołu Police 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telef. wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV‘s Most Wanted — spotkania z artystami, fragmenty koncertów, rozmowy w studiu, 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV‘s Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tie Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynasta Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef — serial tv 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Zamek nad jeziorem Worther — nowe odcinki serialu RFN, 1991 21.15 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji — program Olafa Krachta 22.15 Stern TV — magazyn telewizyjny 23.00 Właśnie Alaska — nowy 38 odcinkowy serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości 0.05 Airwolf — serial USA 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 1.30 Błyszczący asfalt— serial USA (ost) 2.20 Szef 3.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby 4.00 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Kino News 9.20 Die Goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik 10.10 Der Stern von Afrika 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA, po filmie SAT 1 News 15.05 Falcon Crest — serial familijny USA 16.00 Booker — serial krym. USA, po filmie SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Isola Bella — film fab. RFN, 1961 21.55 Akut — afery, analizy argumenty 22.30 Schreinemakers live 23.30 Em-Fussball magazin — Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej, 1992 23.45 Wiadomości 23.50 Rocco — der ganger von Alamo — wł. western, 1967 1.30 SAT 1 Sport Rai Uno 6:55 Poranek w RAI UNO 7:30 Ekonomia z Mediolanu 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Poranek z ekonomią 10:15 Hallo, Kitty! – serial 10:30 Podróże… podróże – film dokumentalny 11:00 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 11:05 Policja w mieście – film 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Zabroniono tańczyć – serial 12:30 Wiadomości 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Planeta 2000: ECO ‘92 14:30 Książę Essex – film 16:15 Green i Caramella – programy dla dzieci i młodzieży 17:15 Gumisie – film rysunkowy dla dzieci 17:40 Centrum włoskiego sportu uniwersyteckiego 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Chcesz wygrać? 18:20 Blue Jeans – film 18:50 Świat Quark: „20 lat później” 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:10 Piłka nożna: Szwecja – Francja 22:05 Planeta 2000: ECO ‘92 22:45 Wiadomości – nocna linia 23:10 Planeta 2000: ECO ‘92 0:00 Wiadomości i pogoda 0:30 Spotkanie w kinie 0:40 Sportowa środa